Memories of You, My Precious… Dear Friend?
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan kembali yang meluapkan kenangan masa lampau. Venesia, diantara Romano dan Ilyusha/multichap FF/RomaNeSha FF/hidup OC!/Complicated love story/Dedicated to TRIO POHON IO/Ch 2 UPDATED! RnR?
1. 1 : Memoar dan Kehadiranmu

"_Venesia, aku selalu mendukungmu."_

Apa?

"_Venesia, jangan memforsir dirimu, repot kalau kau sakit…"_

Ada apa?

"_Nes… aku tahu kau bisa, namun aku juga paham kau sedang dilemma."_

"_Venesia."_

Siapa?

"_Nesia!"_

Siapa?

"_Hei, aku selalu ada di sampingmu, Venesia…"_

Kau siapa?

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"_Ini aku, Nes. Aku…"_

Kau siapa?!

"_Venesia. Aku sayang padamu. Kau sahabatku yang sangat berharga."_

Hentikan.

"_Aku menyayangimu… kawan."_

Hentikan. Sakit… sesak…

"_Apapun yang kau lakukan… aku selalu mendukungmu."_

Hentikan-

'_Ciiit, braaak!'_

"ILYUSHA!"

-seorang gadis Indonesia, terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam dengan napas terengah dan wajah pucat pasi.

Ia terduduk dan lantas menekuk lututnya, memeluknya dan sebisa mungkin menahan tangis yang mengancam keluar.

Namun tetap saja, tempiasnya pecah dan suaranya mengisak parau, "Ilyusha…"

.

.

.

**Memories of You, My Precious… Dear Friend?**

.

.

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Memories of You, My Precious… Dear Friend? ****© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, an hurt/comfort romance story

.

RomaNeSha (Romano x fem!Indonesia x Ilyusha) FanFiction, OC!fem!Indonesia : Venesia Violet, OC : Ilyusha Ackerley, hidup OC! #disambit, human names used –human name nya South Italy/Romano tetep Romano; baca Author Notes untuk penjelasan, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, an absurdly short multichapter fic, etc.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Memoar dan Kehadiranmu**

.

"Hei, _Venecciana_, jangan melamun."

Gadis yang ditegur mendongak dan segera menyadari keteledorannya, kini lantai di bawah kakinya telah basah oleh air kran.

"Ah, maaf, Romano. Akan segera kubereskan." Gadis itu berlari mengambil lap pel yang diletakkan di kardus di pojok ruangan dan segera kembali untuk mengeringkan lantai yang basah tersebut.

Venesia Violet, kecerobohannya sepertinya memang sudah bawaan sejak lahir. Ataukah… ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Romano, melihat Venesia dengan cemas. Pemuda Italia tersebut segera menghampiri gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu dan menyentuh pundak si gadis Indonesia.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Venesia hanya terdiam, lalu menggeleng, "Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit _blank_ tadi, maafkan kecerobohanku."

"Kau yakin tak apa? Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Duduklah, aku bisa menangani kafe ini sendiri jika hanya untuk satu jam kedepan, toh kafe ini tidak sedang ramai-ramainya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan tetap bekerja, _dear_. Aku tak apa."

Sekali lagi Romano menatap kekasih hatinya itu dan menelisik matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu menghela napas dan mengangguk, lalu berbalik kembali ke dapur setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Venesia.

**.**

"Hei," bisik Romano di telinga Nesia ketika ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Hampir saja piring di tangan Nesia jatuh ke wastafel.

"Romano! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hmm, maaf."

Nesia melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya-tugas terakhirnya setelah bersih-bersih dan tutup kafe.

Jam dinding sederhana warna ungu-hitam yang digantungkan di bagian dinding sebelah kirinya kini menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan malam.

Romano terus saja memeluknya seperti itu sampai ia selesai mencuci perkakas kotor yang ada di bak cuci.

Pemuda Italia itu lalu menarik sang gadis untuk menuju ke lantai dua -kediaman sang gadis- setelah mematikan lampu kafe, dan duduk di sofa empuk dengan Romano memangku Nesia -dengan gaya duduk miring- yang sedang memerah pipinya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Nesia dengan gugup, menyadari betapa sesuatunya posisi mereka. Ia percaya Romano takkan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh sebelum mereka menikah, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat dan aliran darahnya seakan sedang berlomba untuk memusatkan diri pada kedua belah pipinya yang kuning langsat.

Romano tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, alih-alih ia membelai kepala si gadis yang tertutup kerudung. Tangan sang pemuda turun ke pipi si gadis, berhenti cukup lama di sana dan bermain dengan belah pipi yang halus itu. Si pemilik pipi bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya pasti memerah segar sekarang.

"_Venecciana_."

"Romano."

Si pemuda tersenyum tipis, hampir tak kelihatan, namun wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita tentang apapun, kapanpun padaku, _dear_."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Berceritalah."

"Tentang apa? Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, _Venecciana_…"

"_I am not_."

"_Yes, you are, darl_."

Nesia terdiam.

"Sungguh, Romano. Apa yang kau minta dariku untuk diceritakan?"

"Bekas airmata di pipimu tadi pagi? Matamu yang sedikit bengkak dan terlihat sembab saat bangun tidur? Mengapa?"

Memang, tadi pagi Romano –dengan tumbennya- sudah berada di kafe pada pukul enam pagi. Tak perlu menanyakan tentang bagaimana dia masuk, karena berhubung dia adalah salah satu dari pemiliki Kafe bernama _Venecciana di'Romano_ ini, maka otomatis dia memiliki kunci kafe ini.

Pagi tadi, Romano mendapati Nesia dalam keadaan yang kacau –dengan rambut kusut semai, mata sembab dan sedikit memerah, dan dengan jejak bekas airmata yang terpeta di pipinya.

"Venesia…"

Romano memanggil gadis itu dengan benar***** dan dengan nada selembut desir angin di padang bunga. Membuat si gadis mau tak mau harus bercerita –mana bisa dia menolak kekasihnya jika pemuda itu sudah menggunakan panggilan satu itu?

Maka Nesia menunduk dan bercerita dengan suara lirih.

"Kau ingat seseorang bernama Ilyusha?"

"Hmm, sahabatmu di Indonesia yang kecelakaan dulu itu?"

Nesia mengangguk.

"Saat aku pergi ke Inggris untuk mengejar beasiswa, dia masih saja tertidur. Yah… aku masih merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung, penyebab kecelakaannya adalah kecerobohanku."

"Ssh, sayang, kau tak salah. Jangan memojokkan dirimu seperti itu lagi." Romano menggenggam dan membelai dengan lembut tangan si gadis saat dilihatnya mata hitam kecokelatan itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak, memang akulah penyebab tragedi itu."

"_Venecciana_…"

"Sampai saat ini aku tak mengetahui kabarnya sama sekali –sahabat macam apa aku ini? Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan setengah mati begitu sedangkan sebelumnya ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku!

"Bahkan setiap kutelepon Ibu atau kawan-kawanku yang lain di sana, meski aku sadar, aku mengingat Ilyusha, namun tak pernah sekalipun timbul keberanianku untuk menanyakan eksistensinya… aku ini kejam."

Romano menarik gadis yang tengah menangis itu ke dalam pelukannya, membawa kepala itu ke dadanya, memeluk tubuh mungil si gadis yang bergetar hebat.

"Semalam, saat aku terlelap. Jauh dari dalam kegelapan anganku, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku." Nesia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan melanjutkan, "Saat suara itu terus menggema dalam kepalaku, lamat-lamat akhirnya aku mengenali siapa yang memanggilku –itu Ilyusha. Dan kilasan musibah di hari itu terputar kembali dalam benakku… Romano… hiks… Romano," isak Nesia sembari menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan dekap sang kekasih.

Gadis itu terus saja menangis dalam pelukan sang pemuda Italia yang mengelus kepalanya, memeluknya erat dan terus membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan si gadis.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai si gadis terlelap dan si pemuda sama sekali tak bisa tertidur.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

"Meja untuk lima orang."

"Baik, silakan, nona."

Nesia mengantar tamu-tamu itu ke meja mereka, mencatat pesanan mereka dan segera meluncur ke dapur –tempat Romano bekerja dengan segala masakan kebanggaannya.

"Sepertinya mereka pelanggan terakhir kita hari ini hm?" Tanya Romano pada Nesia yang sedang meneguk segelas air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat setelah minumannya habis. "Ya, setelah ini kita bisa tutup."

"Rasanya agak aneh untuk tutup kafe pada saat siang begini."

"Ahaha, apa boleh buat, kita sudah harus menentukan bentuk kue pengantin. Atau kau mau ganti hari, eh?"

Pemuda itu melirik sejenak lalu menggeleng dengan pipi bersemu merah, lantas berkata, "_It's a big no no_. Aku mau hari ini kita menyelesaikan desain kue itu… sekalian kencan."

Nesia tertawa saat melihat Romano bersemu merah dan berusaha menutupinya dengan menaburkan gula halus di atas roti yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan.

"Kau tahu, Romano?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau manis saat _blushing_," ucap Nesia sembari mencolek pipi Romano dengan krim kocok di mangkuk.

"Berisik." Romano mengatakannya dengan suara pelan dan wajah semakin merah. Meski alis itu menukik dan bibir itu merengut, Nesia tahu sebenarnya Romano sedang senang, karenanya gadis itu pun tertawa.

"Nih, segera antarkan ke meja nomor duapuluh."

"_Aye, aye, Cap'n_~!"

Nesia membawa senampan pesanan untuk lima orang, "Silakan. Kami harap kalian menyukainya!" ucapnya dengan riang dan senyum ceria.

Setelah beberapa saat, meja itu kosong dan seisi kafe terlihat sepi dan lengang. "Fuuh… akhirnya. Romanooo! Kau yang cuci piring ya, aku mau siap-sia-"

Klining.

Belum juga ucapan itu tuntas, bunyi lonceng di pintu kafe mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis.

"Selamat datang, maaf, kami sudah tutup untuk hari in-"

Tepat saat Nesia menoleh pada pelanggan yang baru membuka pintu kafe tersebut, Romano keluar dari dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat si pelanggan. Bolpoin yang ada di tangan Nesia terjatuh.

"Kau…"

"Hai, lama tak jumpa…"

Sebuah senyum tulus tergurat di wajah sang pelanggan. Nesia mengingatnya, sangat mengingat senyuman macam itu. Senyum yang mungkin… sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... Venesia."

Dan suara itu, serta tatapan penuh kerinduan dari pemuda yang masih memegang gagang pintu kafe _Venecciana di'Romano_. Tidak mungkin Nesia melupakannya,

"Ilyusha…?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

*****biasanya, Romano memanggil Venesia dengan 'Venecciana', Romano hanya menggunakan nama 'Venesia' untuk saat-saat tertentu saja.

**A/N** : jangan sambit saya! Iyaa, saya tau masih banyak tanggungan fictions saya, tapi sekarang malah balik dengan watados dan sebuah cerita baru, multichap pula! Iya saya tau, saya tau, saya keren kan? BD #disambitbeneran

Ehem, oke, jadi sebenernya, FF kali ini adalah sekuel dari novel buatan saya –sebuah novel sekitar delapan puluh halaman A4, untuk lomba, yang dikebut hanya dalam waktu dua hari, DUA HARI! (W O AO)W

Kalau nggak jadi menang lomba, ntar saya post novelnya di FFn deh~ hyahaha~ #eh

Ehem, kenapa nama manusia Romano tetep Romano? Oho, itu karena keperluan cerita, keperluan novel saya itu, jadi ya… gitu deh '_')v #ditimpuktomat

Oke, ini bakal cepet saya lanjutin kok, soalnya ini request dari senpai saya, Heichou penggila kentang, wkwkwk *dilirik heichou-senpai *keringat dingin *kabuuur

Yang pasti, FF satu ini saya tanemin(?) prinsip "Lebih Cepat SANGAT Lebih Baik!"

Oke, see you in the next week for second chap!

-**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea. 6th of October 2013, 10.05 p. m.**


	2. 2 : Venecciana? Venesia?

**...**

_Setelah beberapa saat, meja itu kosong dan seisi kafe terlihat sepi dan lengang. "Fuuh… akhirnya. Romanooo! Kau yang cuci piring ya, aku mau siap-sia-"_

_Klining._

_Belum juga ucapan itu tuntas, bunyi lonceng di pintu kafe mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis._

"_Selamat datang, maaf, kami sudah tutup untuk hari in-"_

_Tepat saat Nesia menoleh pada pelanggan yang baru membuka pintu kafe tersebut, Romano keluar dari dapur dan mendapati kekasihnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat si pelanggan. Bolpoin yang ada di tangan Nesia terjatuh._

"_Kau…"_

"_Hai, lama tak jumpa… Venesia..."_

_Sebuah senyum tulus tergurat di wajah sang pelanggan. Nesia mengingatnya, sangat mengingat senyuman macam itu. Senyum yang mungkin… sangat ia rindukan selama ini._

_Dan suara lembut itu, serta tatapan penuh kerinduan dari pemuda yang masih memegang gagang pintu kafe Venecciana di'Romano. Tidak mungkin Nesia melupakannya,_

"_Ilyusha…?"_

.

.

.

**Memories Of You, My Precious… Dear Friend?**

.

.

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Memories Of You, My Precious… Dear Friend? ****© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, a friendship drama story

.

RomaNeSha (Romano x fem!Indonesia x Ilyusha) FanFiction, OC!fem!Indonesia : Venesia Violet, OC : Ilyusha Ackerley, hidup OC! #disambit, human names used –human name nya South Italy/Romano tetep Romano, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, an absurdly short multichapter fic, etc.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2 : Venecciana? Venesia?**

.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Katamu dia koma di Indonesia sana?" bisik Romano saat ia dan Venesia sedang berdua di dapur, membuatkan minuman dan camilan untuk tamu dadakan mereka. Saat ini, mereka tidak lagi berada di kafe, melainkan kediaman Nesia di lantai dua. Ilyusha duduk dengan anteng di sofa ruang tamu Nesia yang minimalis namun tertata rapi dan apik.

Kafe sudah ditutup dan semua pintu serta jendela sudah dikunci, tirai sudah diturunkan dan payung-payung kafe yang besar mengembang telah diringkas, serta meja dan kursi telah ditumpuk dengan rapi. Nanti mereka akan keluar lewat pintu samping atau pintu belakang –terserah, kata Romano tadi sambil mendengus.

Venesia mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Romano."

Romano mendecih sebal, membuat Nesia merasa sedikit bersalah. Dengan sedikit murung ia berkata, "Maaf, Romano... aku akan bilang padanya kalau hari ini kita harus pergi."

Nesia mengambil nampan dan menata tiga cangkir _cafè au lait_ dan _tray_ perak berisi macam-macam kue kering di dalamnya, lantas membawanya menuju ruang tamu dimana Ilyusha sedang melihat-lihat pigura-pigura foto yang dipajang di atas meja laci yang menempel di dinding. Sejenak tadi... Nesia merasa, Ilyusha melihati foto-fotonya bersama Romano dengan wajah mendung? Dan kilat yang sempat berkelebat di mata pemuda itu, seperti rasa tidak suka? Atau apa?

Saat Nesia datang, senyum langsung mengembang di wajah blasteran pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Gaya rambutnya masih sama, dipanjangkan hingga tengkuk, pikir Nesia.

Melihat senyum Ilyusha, mau tak mau Nesia juga tersenyum. Secercah perasaan rindu timbul dalam dadanya, juga haru dan bahagia, walau masih tersimpan rasa bersalah yang sudah kadaluarsa.

"Ah, maaf, aku lancang sekali ya melihat-lihat isi ruangan tanpa seizin tuan rumah," kata Ilyusha. Ia tersenyum teduh pada Nesia.

"Tidak, tak apa. Sejak kapan kau jadi sungkan-sungkan terhadapku?" dan mereka berdua terkekeh, teringat kenangan masa remaja dulu.

Romano menyusul dari dapur dengan membawa sepiring tiramisu untuk tiga orang. Terlihat sekali Romano memaksakan senyum saat menyapa Ilyusha. "Jadi, kau Ilyusha? _Sahabat_ Venesia?" pemuda Italia itu menekankan kata 'sahabat' dengan sedikit sinis.

Ilyusha menjabat tangan Romano yang terulur. "Benar, aku Ilyusha. Ilyusha Ackerley, dan kau..."

"Romano Vargas, _tunangan_ Venesia." Lagi-lagi Romano memberikan penekanan, kali ini pada kata 'tunangan'.

Nesia yang kurang peka dengan atmosfer penuh listrik di sekitarnya, mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk duduk dan menikmati suguhan ringan untuk mereka.

Nesia dan Romano duduk di satu sofa, sedangkan Ilyusha duduk di sofa di depan mereka.

"Jadi... apa kabar, Venesia?" tanya Ilyusha dengan senyum lembut tergurat di wajah.

Tadi, saat gadis Indonesia itu melihat Ilyusha di pintu kafe, ia langsung menghambur pada sahabat lamanya itu dan memeluknya erat sembari menangis sesenggukan.

Saat itu, Venesia sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan cemburu dari kekasihnya di belakangnya dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Ilyusha yang balas memeluknya, dan berulang kali mengucap permintaan maaf yang disambut dengan belaian di kepala si gadis oleh Ilyusha.

Nesia baru tersadar saat Romano menegurnya dengan, "Sampai kapan kau mau menahan tamumu di pintu masuk, Venesia?"

Dan sampai detik ini, Nesia merasa wajah Romano terlihat sedikit mendung. Entah kenapa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sejak lulus SMA dulu itu, banyak sekali yang terjadi –aku mendapat rekomendasi beasiswa di sini, bekerja di Ellesmere Corp, tapi akhirnya mengundurkan diri karena suatu masalah; kau tahu, pemakaian kerudung. Dan pada akhirnya, aku bersama Romano mendirikan kafe ini dan sampai sekarang masih baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku mencemaskanmu sejak aku bangun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit yang kaku itu."

"Stop disitu, kawan. Kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana atau kapan kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu?" tanya si gadis sambil meraih sebuah kue dari _tray_ di depannya.

"Ah, ya. Aku bangun sejak enam bulan yang lalu, menjalani pemulihan, mengejar segala ketinggalanku dan hingga detik ini ada di sini, mengunjungimu."

"Darimana kau tahu alamat rumah ini?" bukan Nesia, tapi Romano yang bertanya dengan tangkas.

"Yah, ibunya Nesia untungnya masih ingat denganku. Ia yang memberikan alamatmu, Nes." Dari Romano, pandangan Ilyusha beralih pada Nesia, dengan perubahan emosi dalam mata yang cukup signifikan –saat menatap Romano, ada kilat tak suka berkelebat di mata itu, sedangkan saat ia menatap Nesia, tatapan itu begitu teduh dan penuh dengan kelembutan.

Nesia hanya tersenyum, lalu menyesap isi cangkirnya, merasakan cairan hangat yang memiliki rasa pahit-manis tersebut menyapu lidahnya, melewati kerongkongannya.

Romano menepuk tangannya sekali dan berkata dengan nada tak sabar, "Well, maaf jika membuatmu terganggu, tapi jujur saja, aku dan Venecciana harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat untuk suatu urusan yang penting. Jadi, maaf, tapi kau tak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Nesia memandang tunangannya dengan sedikit tercengang. Romano tadi bicara dengan cepat dan jelas, dan tegas. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sahabat baiknya, "Emm... maaf Sha, tapi Romano benar. Lain kali datanglah kembali," kata Nesia dengan raut menyesal.

"Maaf, bukan maksud kami mengusirmu..." tambah Venesia sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah.

Ilyusha tertawa pelan, "Hahaha, tidak, tidak. Salahku juga karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aduh, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sha? Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak padamu."

Sejenak Ilyusha memandang mata Nesia lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan kalian? Sekalian tolong bawa aku berkeliling London?" pintanya dengan senyuman.

Saat Nesia sudah hampir menyuarakan setuju, Romano memotongnya dengan tajam, "Tidak."

Membuat dua pasang mata bergulir ke arahnya dan menatap heran.

Romano tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, Ackerley. Tapi urusan kami ini termasuk urusan privat."

Ilyusha mengangguk dan tersenyum manis –walau alisnya sedikit berkedut kesal—tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke hotelku saja." Di sini Ilyusha berdiri, diikuti Nesia dan Romano, "terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai tamu, dan maafkan aku. Oke Nes?"

Nesia mengangguk. Mereka beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk mengantar Ilyusha, sejenak Ilyusha menjabat tangan Romano sebelum akhirnya ia turun dan berjalan ke kerumunan orang, lalu tenggelam bersamanya.

.

"Romano, kau tak apa?" tanya Nesia saat mereka berada dalam mobil yang disetir oleh Romano. Barusan mereka mendatangi Wedding Organiser yang mengurusi bagian kue pernikahan mereka.

Nesia merasa, sejak tadi ada yang aneh dengan Romano. Wajah Romano seperti diselimuti awan mendung, dan matanya hampir tak pernah menatap mata Nesia sekalipun sejak mereka keluar rumah.

Percakapan di antara mereka juga hanya seperlunya saja, dan terkesan dingin.

"Hm." Hanyalah sebuah gumamam yang diberikan Romano, membuat Nesia semakin bingung.

"... Maaf."

Saat itu, Romano melirikkan matanya pada gadis yang tengah tertunduk dan meremas-remas mantel yang dipakainya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau... marah, tapi maafkan aku. Pasti gara-gara aku, bukan? Hiks, maaf..."

Romano merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh saat itu. Tentu saja ini semua bukan kesalahan si gadis, melainkan teman masa kecil tunangannya yang sialan itu! Mana saat menjabat tangannya tadi, genggamannya sengaja dikeraskan, cowok blasteran itu pikir tidak sakit apa? Pikir Romano sengit.

Romano menepikan mobil dan berhenti di pinggir sebuah jalan yang dinaungi pepohonan teduh yang daun-daunnya mulai menguning di ujung-ujungnya. Sebentar lagi musim gugur, pikirnya sekilas.

Nesia masih terisak di tempatnya, mengusap tiap bulir airmata yang menetes. Romano mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si gadis, sedikit ragu, ia menepuk pelan kepala tunangannya tercinta. Hal itu membuat Nesia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Romano.

Romano menatapnya, Nesia balas menatap. "Bukan salahmu." Tangan si pemuda membelai pelan kepala si gadis.

Romano tersenyum tulus, "Aku tidak marah padamu, berhentilah menangis, _mio amore_..." ia memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening Venesia yang segera memerah karenanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" tanya si gadis.

Romano terdiam. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai sahabat kecil tunangannya –mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan belum mengenal lebih jauh—dan akhirnya Romano berbohong, "Aku kesal karena pakaian dalam kesayanganku hilang!"

Dan setelahnya, Romano benar-benar merasa bodoh.

.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu Venecciana?" tanya Ilyusha saat beberapa hari kemudian, ia kembali berkunjung ke kafe Venesia pada pukul tujuh malam.

Hari itu, Romano tak bisa bekerja, ia sedang pulang ke Italia untuk memberitahukan tentang pernikahannya pada keluarganya. Serta mengunjungi adiknya.

Venesia tersenyum, "Karena namaku seperti nama adik laki-lakinya, dan seperti nama negaranya dahulu, sebelum reunifikasi Italia."

Ilyusha mengangguk, lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana. "Ini untuk pesananku tadi." Ia tersenyum, dan Nesia pun membalas senyumnya.

"Hei, Nes," panggil Ilyusha.

"Ya?"

"Kau tutup kafe jam berapa?"

"Setengah delapan. Biasanya sih jam sembilan, tapi karena Romano tak ada, aku tidak berani tutup kafe terlalu malam."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau keluar denganku malam ini? Aku ingin main ke amusement park yang ada di dekat sini, kemarin aku menemukannya ketika tersesat, hahaha,"

Nesia terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Ilyusha pergi setelah sekian lama, tapi... tidak ada Romano. Bisa-bisa terjadi salah paham atau bahkan, fitnah.

"Nes?"

"Ah eh, iya?"

"Bagaimana? Mau keluar bersamaku?"

Ah sudahlah, apa salahnya pergi bermain bersama sahabat lama?

Maka gadis itu pun mengangguk.

.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan terdengar di sana-sini saat Nesia dan Ilyusha berjalan mengelilingi taman hiburan tersebut. Teriakan paling kencang terdengar dari arah wahana Roller Coaster dan Rumah Hantu –seperti biasanya.

Nesia tertawa senang, sudah lama ia tak bermain kemari. Terakhir kali saat ia dan Romano pergi kencan di musim semi bulan Maret lalu.

Ilyusha menatap gadis itu lembut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias oleh Nesia.

"Sha, aku mau beli permen kapas dulu ya!" gadis itu berlari menuju penjual permen kapas jumbo di sebelah kanan, Ilyusha menyusulnya.

Saat nesia mendapatkan permen kapas dengan wajah super lega dan melahapnya dengan sedikit belepotan, Ilyusha tertawa. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala si gadis dan berkata, "Kau tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu."

Dan Ilyusha mengusap bibir Nesia yang belepotan gula-gula kapas. Membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit merona. Bersemu merah, rona yang disukai Ilyusha pada gadis itu.

Ia menarik tangan Nesia untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang sedikit terbebas dari kerumunan orang –dengan kata lain, cukup sepi dan lengang.

Nesia kembali sibuk dengan permen kapasnya, dan Ilyusha memperhatikan gadis itu dengan sorot mata penuh rindu.

"Venesia..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Nesia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengunyah gumpalan-gumpalan lembut berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Ia menoleh pada sahabatnya.

Merasa telah mendapat perhatian Nesia sepenuhnya, Ilyusha tersenyum dan maju dengan cepat, memeluk Nesia dengan erat.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Nesia sangat kaget.

"I-l... Yusha?" gagap Nesia sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ilyusha berbisik tepat di telinga si gadis, dekapannya mengerat namun lembut. "Sangat rindu padamu." Di titik ini, Nesia bisa merasakan begitu banyak perasaan yang menguar dari sahabatnya yang tengah memeluknya. Dan semua perasaan itu berujung pada kerinduan yang teramat besar.

"Saat terbangun, aku langsung memikirkanmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau tertabrak mobil kala itu. Aku mencarimu, dan saat sudah tenang, seorang suster memberitahu aku telah tidur begitu lama. Aku menanyakan tentangmu, tapi tak satupun yang menjawab, karena mereka tidak tahu.

"Tapi aku beruntung, ada seorang suster yang kelihatannya pernah merawatku di awal dulu, ia memberitahukan segala yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia memberitahuku tentang kau yang datang hampir setiap hari, membawa bunga segar yang berganti-ganti tiap harinya. Tentang kau yang menangis sambil tersenyum saat menggenggam tanganku.

"Dan ia menceritakan tentangmu yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Eropa."

Nesia berhenti memberontak, ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat Ilyusha dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku berusaha untuk pulih secepat mungkin. Lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu, ibumu langsung menangis dan memelukku saat ia membukakan pintu bagiku. Aku bertanya-tanya perihal dirimu pada beliau, ia bercerita dengan sabar dan memberitahuku banyak hal. Ia memberiku alamat apartemen lamamu, sepertinya ia belum tahu alamatmu yang baru.

"Saat itu, aku belum diperbolehkan untuk bepergian jauh atau melakukan aktivitas berat. Maka yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengirimimu surat setiap hari. Setiap kali, tak ada balasan dan membuatku sedikit putus asa. Aku berpikir apakah kau sudah melupakanku?"

"Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu!" Nesia sedikit terisak. Ilyusha tersenyum dan membelai perlahan kepala si gadis.

"Lalu, saat kurasa aku sudah mampu, aku meminta ijin untuk pergi ke sini. Aku sangat rindu padamu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku pergi ke apartemen lamamu, menemukan bahwa ternyata kau memang telah pindah. Lagi-lagi aku merasa sedikit putus asa, bagaimanapun London sangat rumit, belum tentu aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Apalagi jika ternyata kau pindah ke kota lain."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di kafe itu?" tanya Nesia penasaran.

Ilyusha tersenyum, "Tidak mudah, aku harus mencari kesana kemari dan mencari informasi. Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar menemukanmu. Kau tak tahu betapa bahagia dan leganya aku saat melihatmu dengan senyuman dan dalam keadaan sehat, Venesia..."

Nesia tak dapat menahan lagi tangisnya, ia balas memeluk Ilyusha dan mengisak.

"Maafkan aku... aku minta maaf, Sha..."

"Venesia... Venesia... Venesia..." berulang kali Ilyusha menyebutkan nama itu, membuat Nesia kembali mendongak untuk mendapati si pemuda sahabat kecilnya tengah tersenyum dengan begitu teduhnya, membuatnya merasa begitu hangat.

"Sebenarnya, sejak dulu, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Nesia diam, mendengarkan. "Mungkin ini kurang tepat –ah tidak, mungkin ini memang tidak tepat, mengingat ada Romano di sisimu."

"Apa, Sha? Katakanlah..."

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap dalam kesunyian yang hangat.

Ilyusha menggenggam tangan Nesia –permen kapasya ditaruh sebentar di atas bangku—dengan erat. "Venesia Violet, sebenarnya aku..."

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

.

**A/N** : udah, nggak banyak ngomong deh. Maaf telat update, dan terima kasih sdh bersedia menunggu... *bows

Update selanjutnya... entah deh, semoga aja saya nggak terlalu sibuk –mengingat bulan ini saya bakalan menghadapi Olim Bhs Jerman, KTS, Presentasi lomba, dan Diklat Ekskul... sigh...

Buat I Found You, I Love You, mohon ditunggu dg lebih sabar yaa hehe

Okelah, See ya~!

**Saturday, 2nd of November 2013.**

**Mmerleavy E.**


End file.
